Encuentros esperados
by chouri
Summary: bueno este es el 3° capitulo.Gon, killua, leorio, y kurapica estan, aLgo pasados de tragos. lo cual aumenta ciertas escenas del fic jajajaja fic de KurapicaXLeorio en el 1° cap y GonXKillua en el 2° en el tercero termina GONXKILLUA proximo lemon depende d
1. Kurapica y Leorio

_**ENCUENTROS ESPERADOS**_

_**POR**_

_**CHOURI**_

Capitulo 1: una noche extraña

Ya eran las 12 de la noche, y los cuatro amigos seguían sentados en el suelo jugando cartasy apostando dinero.

rayos. Ya no me queda dinero- dijo el mayor al pararse

jajaja Leorio eres pésimo jugando póker. Gon que acaba de aprender le va mejor que tu- se ríe un chico de cabellos canos

déjame tranquilo Killua. voy a buscar mas dinero- dice el mayor, el cual se dirigió a su maleta abriéndola y escarbando en esta, cuando por accidente cae una botella en el centro del círculo de amigos sin que el mayor se diera cuenta.

¿Que es esto?- dice un chico rubio de manera reprobatoria mirando al mayor.

Eeehh.... es para la sed (N/A: ni el se la cree XD)- dice el mayor muy nerviosamente

Aaaahhh... genial- dice el chico albino viendo la botella (sabiendo perfectamente el contenido de esta)- TOMEMOS.

Que cosa es eso?- pregunta el mas chicos de ojos almendra muy intrigado

Es wisky. Quieres?- pregunta el albino con una pequeña sonrisa malévola

¿A que sabe? – pregunta el de ojos almendra con mucha curiosidad- ¿es rico?

¡!!es excelente!!!! – cada vez la sonrisa del albino aumenta.

No Gon, no tomes que es una bebida alcohólica muy fuerte- dice el rubio algo enojado

¡¡¡OYE!!! Gon y yo ya somos mayores de edad, tenemos 19 años y si queremos tomar wisky tomaremos, la verdad tu también deberías para relajarte un poco Kurapica, porque siempre estas muy tenso- dice el albino aunque lo ultimo muy sincero.

No necesito matar mis neuronas para relajarme- reprocho el rubio

Si, si debes Kuri-chan yo creo que seria la única forma en la cual podrías dejar de pensar- dice Leorio divertido

Con que eso creen?- dice Kurapica de forma desafiante- bueno pásame la botella- dice dirigiéndose a Killua el cual intrigado le paso la botella inmediatamente para ver que haría su amigo – bueno ¡SALUD¡¡- dicho esto, abre la botella y se la toma al seco

KURAPICA NO TE LA ACABES QUE QUIERO PROBAR – grita un desesperado e inocente Gon

Aquí tienes Gon – Kurapica al parecer no era muy tolerante al alcohol ya que apenas dejo de tomar se sintió algo mareado

GRACIAS -dice el menor, el cual se toma el resto de la botella sin dejar ninguna gota- MMMM... es rica. Quiero mas- dice Gon con las mejillas algo rojas

Jajá jajá no puedo creer que se la tomaran toda ustedes dos jajá jajá no se preocupen tengo otra botella – dice el mayor muy divertido

Si tráela no mas que yo igual quiero, ya que Gon no me dejo nada- dice Killua con una mirada asesina dirigida a su amigo

Perdón Killua es que estaba muy rico – se disculpa el pelinegro

La pieza se mueve- dice algo pálido el rubio

Jajajajajaja KURAPICA YA SE EMBORRACHO – ríe muy sonoramente Killua

Kuri-chan estas bien?-dijo Leorio llegando con la otra botella y viendo a su amigo con cara de preocupación

Estoy bien solo que la pieza se esta moviendo mucho- el rubio trata de pararse pero cae en los brazos de su amigo en su fallido intento

Vamos Kuri-chan, vamos a acostarnos(N/A: NO PIENSEN MAL no ven que esta preocupado XD)- dice Leorio agarrando bien a su amigo para que no se cayera

NADA DE IRNOS A ACOSTAR SIGAMOS JUGANDO(N/A: típico comportamiento de borracho n.n)- dice el rubio sintiendo los efectos del fuerte alcohol soltándose de los calidos brazos de su amigo y sentándose en el piso

ASI SE HABLA – Killua abre la otra botella y se la toma en seco

OYE DEJAME ALGO KILLUA- el mayor le saca la botella a su amigo y se la termina de tomar

MUY BIEN SIGAMOS JUGANDO- dice un Gon con nariz roja y mirada perdida.

Y así los amigos siguieron jugando y bebiendo hasta las 2 de la madrugada

chicos no me siento muy bien – dice el rubio muy pálido- me iré a dormir- y se paro pero igual que en el primer intento se cayó siendo salvado de nuevo por el mayor. (N/A: jajaja XD Leorio "EL SALVADOR" )

vamos Kuri-chan yo te llevo- dice tomando a su amigo y llevándolo a su pieza, la cual era vecina a la que estaban.

gracias Leorio- dice el rubio abrazando a su amigo, debía ser por lo cansado y tomado que estaba pero sentía una gran calidez y seguridad en los brazos de su amigo. Capaz que sea por el trago.

El mayor tomo en brazos a su amigo y se despidió de los más pequeños que se reían sin sentido) y se fue de la habitación. Abrió la pieza que compartía con su amigo y entro en esta, sin antes imaginarse a este en un traje de novia blanco (N/A: no vaya a ser negro XD) y a el de smoking.- QUE COSAS PIENSAS- se reprocho mentalmente el mayor sacando esas ideas de la cabeza con una sacudida.

Le saco los zapatos a su amigo, mientras este se trataba de sacar la polera sin mucho éxito, ya que estaba tan emborrachado que no podía siquiera agarrar el botón.

Leorio...me ayudas...por favor- dijo el rubio muy apenado y sonrojándose a la vez

Claro Kuri-chan no te preocupes (N/A: que preocupado XD) -empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su amigo viendo como se destapaba el pecho de este el cual rozó con la mano y sintió su suavidad. Empezó a sentirse acalorado y se sonrojo levemente-que estas pensando Leorio- se reprocho este moviendo la cabeza para sacar raras ideas

El rubio empezó a tiritar levemente por el contacto de su amigo esperando inútilmente que este no se diera cuenta.

Kuri-chan ¿estas bien? Estas tiritando- dijo el mayor cuando ya le había sacado la camisa a su amigo y colocando su mano en el pecho (N/A: para sentir como tiritaba no piensen mal XD) haciendo que este tiemble aun más.

Te sientes bien?- dijo preocupado el mayor

Estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo muy nervioso el rubio moviéndose para dejar el contacto con su amigo

¿Seguro? Haber déjame revisarte- dijo el mayor tomándole la temperatura con su mano en la frente haciendo que este se sonrojara muchísimo- estas totalmente rojo, pero no tienes fiebre- tocando ahora sus mejillas.

Leorio suéltame, te dije que estoy bien – dejando todo contacto con el mayor con un manotazo.

Vaya y yo que me preocupo de ti- dijo enojado el mayor apartándose de la cama de su amigo y dirigiéndose a la suya, mientras se sacaba la camisa dejando a la vista un muy bien formado cuerpo (N/A: autora babeando XD)

Vamos Leorio no te enojes por favor- suplico el rubio tratando de no ver el cuerpo de su amigo temiendo que en cualquier momento podría hacer algo indebido.

Es que realmente no te entiendo Kuri-chan, yo solo quiero que estés bien y tu me sales con que te deje cuando estas tiritando. Sabes puede ser algo grave.(N/A: jajaja si claro como no XD)

Perdón Leorio. Es solo que...- el pobre rubio estaba angustiado no sabia que decir, por que tampoco le podía decir que no quería que lo tocara por que si lo hacia este podía saltar en cualquier momento encima de el y besarlo.

es solo que ¿que?- dijo algo enojado Leorio acercándose a su amigo, haciendo que este se ruborizara.

No, no es nada, perdón Leorio-dijo resignado el rubio

Ya, como sea, mejor te coloco el pijama para que duermas- diciendo esto hizo que el rubio se sonrojara al máximo pero este no dijo nada temiendo que se enoje con el de nuevo y rogando para contener sus deseos.

El mayor empuja al rubio hacia la cama para desbestirlo e ir directo a los pantalones de su amigo sacando primero su cinturón y luego desabrochando el botón.

te puedes sacar los pantalones solo, ¿no? - dijo algo, ¿triste?

Eemmm... si supongo- justo a tiempo pero algo decepcionado y confundido por la forma en la cual su amigo le pregunto lo último.

Pero la verdad no podía, no tenia mucha fuerza con tanto alcohol en su cuerpo. Así que Leorio al ver que su amigo no podía, se dirigió a este de nuevo (todavía sin camisa) para sacar los problemáticos pantalones.

ya, déjame yo te los saco

eehh... gracias- no podía estar mas rojo sentía que iba a explotar.

Leorio saco los pantalones muy suavemente agarrando la cintura y bajando muy lentamente, haciendo que su amigo por el roce de sus manos no pudiera contener mas las ganas de agarrar a su amigo y hacerle cosas impensables. Pero justo cuando se iba a lanzar sobre su amigo esté ya le había sacado los pantalones y se dirigía a su cama desabrochando ahora su cinturón y bajándose los pantalones, tirandolos despreocupadamente

-estas bien Kuri-chan?- pregunto el mayor acercándose a su amigo que se había sentado muy rápidamente en la cama.

- si estoy bien- el rubio no miraba a su amigo temía alzarse sobre él.

-¿estas seguro?- el mayor se sentó en la cama de su amigo y coloco su mano en la frente de este.

- ¿rayos por que tiene que ser tan preocupado ahora?- pensaba angustiado el kuruta sin poder detener raros pensamientos que incluían al moreno

- si...no te preocupes- evitando al máximo ver a su amigo (el cual solo se encontraba con sus boxers)

-bueno...pero tengo que preocuparme ya que por mi culpa estas en este estado-dijo el moreno mirando sinceramente al kuruta.

-no es tu culpa...yo decidí tomar no tu- dijo el rubio viendo de reojo a su amigo.

-si pero yo te dije que debías tomar. ¿Te acuerdas?...por que estabas muy serio siempre. Y la verdad no debí decir eso, ya que es mentira- dice el mayor sonrojándose levemente- a mi me gusta como eres siempre atento y preocupado.

-VAYA, nunca había oído a Leorio halagarlo, la verdad el siempre lo criticaba por ser tan atento y preocupado.- pensaba el confundido kuruta.

-por favor si siempre criticas eso de mi- dice el rubio triste y bajando la cabeza.

-pero me encanta eso de ti – Leorio toma el mentón del kuruta y lo acerca a su rostro para así quedar frente a frente, haciendo que el kuruta quedara mas rojo que un tomate- no importa lo que haya dicho antes, la verdad me encanta eso de ti.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por varios minutos y con mil pensamientos en la cabeza.

**-------Pov de Leorio--------**

¿Qué me esta pasando? No puedo dejar de mirar a Kuri-chan.

Su suave rostro, tan angelical y placido. Esos ojos azules me están hipnotizando, no puedo dejar de verlo ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Siento una gran calidez estando a su lado, nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, NO PUEDO CREERLO... soy yo o...me enamore de Kuri-chan, no puede ser, el es mi amigo, mi MEJOR amigo. Pero es verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar en él desde hace meses. No me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza. No puedo creerlo... me enamore de Kuri-chan.

**------ Fin Pov de Leorio-------**

Seguían los minutos y nadie se movía

**----- Pov de Kurapica--------**

Debo desviar la mirada o se dará cuenta de lo que siento. Pero se me es imposible dejar de ver esos ojos cafés, de los cuales estoy enamorado desde hace ya años, no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Pero lo raro es que él no deja de mirarme a mí ¿Por qué será? ¿Que estará pasando por su mente? RAYOS necesito sentir esos labios tentadores, los necesito, PERO NO DEBO, jajaja si lo hago el no me hablaría nunca mas.

Pero no lo soporto mas, necesito esos labios.

**----- Fin Pov de Kurapica------**

El rubio se acerco un poco, pero antes de poder acercarse mas, el moreno ya era dueño de sus labios, robándose así un tierno beso del kuruta, el cual aunque sorprendido, respondió a éste posando sus manos en las mejillas del mayor.


	2. Killua y Gon

Bueno como me dijo una muy amable personita, los reviews solo los podían mandar personas registradas así que no estoy tan sentida por tener tan pocos, pero la verdad no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo cambiar eso ya que solo soy una principiante en esto de subirlos online. Pero si alguien sabe como cambiar eso de los reviws para poder admitir a todos. Por fis mandeme un mail a: o si prefieren (y para mi mayor conveniencia) diganmelo por un review xD

Bueno aquí va el segundo capitulo

Capitulo 2:

El moreno, feliz de la respuesta del rubio empezó a acercarse más al kuruta dejándolo así tendido en la cama, sin soltar sus labios. Pronto empezó a recorrer lenta y suavemente al cuerpo debajo de él. Provocando así que el kuruta se estremeciera con cada toque, haciendo más feliz al moreno al sentir la reacción del pequeño que ahora le pertenecía.

Luego empezó a bajar la mano derecha hasta la cintura del rubio sacando suavemente la ropa interior de este, mostrando así el ya elevado miembro del Kuruta.

-te amo y siempre lo haré- dice Leorio antes de besar mas profundamente al kuruta y haciéndolo suyo.

-yo igual Leorio- respondió el rubio dejándose llevar por el mayor.

------------------------------ fin parte de Kurapica y Leorio----------------------------

------------------------------- empieza parte de Gon y Killua---------------------------

(Esta parte comienza justo cuando Leorio fue a dejar a Kurapica a su pieza)

-Guau Kurapica si que estaba pasado de tragos – se reía Killua cuando vio salir a las dos mayores.

- no me siento muy bien- Killua no se había dado cuenta en el mal estado en el cual se encontraba su amigo.

- ¿Gon te sientes bien?- le pregunto divertido a su amigo

- el mundo me da vueltas… Killua… no me siento muy bien.

-claro que no te sientes bien con todo lo que tomaste siendo la primera vez (n/a: que había bebido alcohol pervertidos de mentes sucias"hablando"O.o).

- el mundo me da vueltas Killua- dice con la mente ida Gon.

- Haber Gon vamos al baño mejor para que no se manche la alfombra- Killua agarra a Gon y lo lleva al baño.

-por que se tendría que manchar la alfombra Killua? – pero antes de terminar la pregunta Gon se encontraba de cabeza en el W.C vaciando todo el contenido de su estomago.

-por esto mismo Gon – dijo Killua afirmando a su amigo para q no metiera toda la cabeza en el W.C.

- gracias Killua – dijo Gon al sentirse ya un poco mejor- perdón por ser una molestia-

- jajajaja tu no eres una molestia Gon, mas encima es mi culpa que quedaras en este estado- dijo Killua, ya que era la verdad, si el no le hubiera dicho que tomara, que era excelente y todo eso, Gon no lo hubiera echo y punto.

- para nada Killua, era verdad lo que tu dijiste- dijo Gon sonriendo he hizo que Killua lo mirara intrigado.

-a que te refieres Gon, mira tu estado es mi culpa, y dices que es verdad lo que dije, de que cosa?- pregunto Killua el cual no entendía lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

- me refiero a que es verdad que el wisky es rico, jajajajaja me gusto, aunque es algo seco- dijo Gon sonriendo.

-jajajajaja tu nunca vas a cambiar Gon – dijo Killua sonriendo.

-¿pero para que cambiar si estoy bien así? – dijo Gon con cara de inocencia pura.

- jajajaja si, es verdad, así estas muy bien – dijo Killua mas para si mismo que para Gon.

-que dijiste Killua?- dijo Gon con un leve tono de sonrojo, y un brillo de picardía en su mirada.

- aah? – se acababa de dar cuenta que lo había dicho en vos alta, y que su amigo lo había escuchado algo que la verdad Killua no quería, ya que el era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir algo así, y el color rojo del cual sus mejillas se habían colocado no lo ayudaba mucho que digamos- eemmm…" rayos y ahora que invento"- pensaba Killua y se dio cuenta que su amigo lo estaba viendo, pero su mirada no era la de siempre, esa mirada, la verdad, nunca se la había visto a Gon.

--------------------------- Fin 2° CAPITULO--------------------------------------

Jajajaja lo hice súper corto. ( la verdad no se me ocurrió que mas colocar) jajajaja

Bueno este es el 2° capitulo, ¿que les pareció? (un silencio abrumador se apodero de la sala)

Eemmm… bueno supongo que con eso me pregunta fue respondida -(

Jajajaja bueno como les dije al principio, los reviews solo lo pueden escribir personas registradas y no tengo la menor idea de cómo cambiar eso, así que si alguien lo sabe

Repito que plis me mande un mail : 

Plis y díganme que puedo hacer para cambiar eso por que la verdad yo no quiero prohibir a nadie de decir lo que piensa, aunque sea una amenaza de muerte jajaja no importa también lo quiero saber, (para ver si me tengo que escapar del país o no) jajaja

Bueno también quiero agradecer los reviews del 1° capitulo ya que esos fueron los que me hicieron seguir escribiendo:

Kita-ex–dream: muchas gracias por tu review, fue el primero que me llego y me gusto mucho,

Y si es el primer fic, ¿se nota demasiado? Bueno igual tienes razón, me falta practica pero bueno la practica hace al maestro asi que a escribir se ha dicho, y gracias por decir que era tierno.

Chibi- poio: jajajaja no grites tanto o tu garganta sufrirá las consecuencias jajajajaja me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic, y en este capitulo empecé con Gon y Killua, para que seas feliz.

Fafa-chan: muchas gracias por avisarme sobre lo de los reviews, la verdad no tenia ni idea así que te lo agradezco mucho.

Rei-chan makoto: gracias por decir que mi fic estaba muy weno, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Inuyami: bueno apenas llego tu review me puse a escribir y aquí esta el 2° capitulo, por que con el tuyo ya son 5, y esa era mi meta para escribir el 2° capitulo, se que solo quieres a Kurapica y a leorio pero ya habia avisado que hiba a colocar tambien de gon y killua asi q no me podia echar para atrás asi que GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Onegai

Bueno esos fueron todos.

Muchas gracias

Ah por cierto acepto cualquier sugerencia para el fic XD


	3. Killua y Gon2

Bueno creo que solucione el problema de los reviews, y quisiera agradecerle a Arashi-Kamy-Moony por decirme la solución, ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: bueno todos colocan esto así que habrá q seguir el juego jajajaja, LOS PERSONAJES DE HUNTER X HUNTER NO ME PERTENECEN (lamentablemente) TODOS SON DE LA INIGUALABLE MENTE DE YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI**

Bueno ahora los dejo con el capitulo numero 3°

(los agradecimientos están al final)

Capitulo 3 - confesiones

-emmm… nada Gon, olvídalo son tonterías mías- dijo Killua que trataba de no mirar a Gon.

-acaso es una tontería que digas que así estoy bien?, capaz que ni siquiera creas eso, y lo dijiste para hacerme sentir bien-dijo Gon dándose aires de ofendidos.

Killua miro extrañado a Gon. Estaba diciendo que no le molesto lo que le había dicho, es mas se había ofendido cuando le dijo que eran tonterías. ¿Gon estaba molestándolo por decir eso y le estaba jugando una broma?

Pero Killua no pudo terminar ese pensamiento ya que fue interrumpido por una mirada penetrante de Gon

-Y bien? Me vas a contestar o no?- dijo un imperativo Gon

-emmm… no… - pero antes de terminar su frase fue otra vez interrumpido.

-NOOOOOOOO???????!!!!!!!!!! No de no me vas a contestar o no de que no son tonterías- dijo un irreconocible Gon para el pobre de Killua

Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos al albino y no le gustaba, si seguían así es muy probable que Gon se termine enojando con el, y lo que menos quería era que la persona que mas quería en el mundo se enojara con el.

- no de que no son tonterías mías, o sea.. emmm... tu estas bien así como estas.. emmm… o sea… de… como eres… como me explico…- el pobre de Killua estaba cada vez mas nervioso y sus mejillas mas rojas al pasar los segundos algo que no pasaba desprevenido por el moreno, el cual se divertía mucho al ver a Killua en tal bochorno, si el estaba en lo correcto, por la forma en que reacciono Killua, parece que su amor si era correspondido, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que Killua por su orgullo o mas bien por miedo, no lo quería admitir así que el tenia que dar el primer paso.

-entonces si te gusta como soy-dijo Gon mirando intensamente a Killua.

De que forma había cambiado tanto la conversación que tenia con Gon como para que haya llegado al tema de si le gusta o no, y lamentablemente, el albino se quedo sin palabras, no sabia que decir, el pobre albino miro a Gon a los ojos, y al mirarlos tenia el presentimiento que por un segundo había visto ilusión en ellos, como deseando que diga que si, pero no estaba seguro si lo había imaginado o no.

Aunque era verdad, si le gustaba Gon, o mejor dicho no, no le gustaba, lo quería, no tampoco, lo amaba, lo amaba desde hace años, desde que eran niños, pero nunca se lo dijo, no, para que?, para que se alejara y lo dejara solo de nuevo? No para eso no decía nada y listo, era mucho mas fácil guardarse sus sentimientos y estar con la persona que quiere.

Pero todas las cosas que estaban pasando ahora, la forma en que reacciona Gon, su actitud. Su mirada, todas esas cosas le estaban diciendo que talvez Gon sentía lo mismo por el.

Pero igual era verdad que Gon estaba algo tomado y simplemente debe estar hablando tonterías de las cuales ni siquiera se acordara mañana

"pero los borrachos" –pensaba Killua en algo que había oído

"no se donde fue o cuando pero estoy seguro que lo he oído" – pensaba Killua

"los borrachos no mienten, o sea hablan puras tonterías pero no mienten si le preguntas algo, por eso en las películas siempre que querían sacar algo de información a alguien o le apuntan con una pistola o lo emborrachaban"- el albino sonrió por dentro

O sea, había una remota posibilidad de que Gon no este mintiendo y que se ofende que le diga que son tonterías que esta bien, por que se ofende en saber que la persona que quiere no lo ve de esa forma, aunque es verdad, el esta muy bien.

-las cosas que piensas ahora – dijo para si el ex asesino con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, algo que no paso desprevenido por Gon.

-que piensas?- dijo Gon con una sonrisa inocente

-eh?- Killua mira a su amigo, y se da cuenta que había hablado sin darse cuenta, gracias a eso se había cambiado la conversación, la cual iba en un no muy buen camino.

Ya que no se quería declarar ante Gon de esa manera, si es que lo hacia, ya ni siquiera sabia si lo iba a hacer o no.

-en nada Gon, son cosas mías – decía el albino sin mirar al pelinegro.

- bueno si no me quieres decir es cosa tuya – hablo un ofendido Gon – pero aun me tienes que responder la otra pregunta que te hice.

-cual? - trataba de eludir a Gon pero sin mucho éxito.

-como que cual. No te hagas Killua si yo se que sabes cual es, lo puedo ver en tu cara.

El que hablaba ya no podía ser Gon, no podía ser el Gon que estaba vomitando hasta el alma hace uno minutos atrás, imposible, ya no tenia esa mirada perdida de hace unos minutos, si no que ahora tenia una decidida e imperativa.

-Eeeemmm… -Killua estaba tratando de ganar tiempo, tal vez, si tenia suerte, podría pasar un milagro, y evitar así esta situación.

-Killua no te hagas el tonto sabes de lo que hablo- ahora Gon no parecía imperativo, si no que parecía como si fuera a llorar, tenia una mirada triste, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Killua, como si estuviese pidiéndole con la mirada que por favor le respondiera lo que el quería, como si se fuera a derrumbar si le dijera que no, como si todo su mundo se vendría encima si le dijera que no.

-Gon – Killua no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, la mirada de Gon le estaba pidiendo a gritos que dijiera que si, lo cual significaba, que si era correspondido, que Gon lo unico que qeria era estar con el.

Pero no podia decirle nada, su mente estaba en blanco por la impresión, y la mirada de Gon cada vez lucia mas triste, como si por cada segundo que pasara se le iba rompiendo mas el corazon.

Pero Killua no sabia que decir, no sabia.

Así que hizo lo que se le vino primero a la cabeza.

Se acerco a Gon y coloco una mano en el cuello de Gon, mientras que con la otra acaricio su mejilla.

Gon por el acto de Killua, lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí parado, sin saber que hacer, y sintiendo como en su estomago se le hacia un revoltijo al sentir las manos de Killua en su cuello y en su mejilla.

Acto seguido que hizo Killua fue borrar toda la distancia entre el cuerpo de Gon y el suyo propio

Con una mirada intensa se acerca a Gon borrando ahora la distancia de sus rostro, acercándose cada vez mas al pelinegro.

Y cuando estaba a punto de tocar los labios de Gon, se desvía un poco para ir así hacia su oído, y susurrarle tiernamente:

-no me gusta como eres Gon- cara paralizada de Gon o.o – me encanta como eres, y no podría estar sin ti, preferiría mil veces morir- lo que hizo que ahora el pelinegro sonriera de oreja a oreja.

Y lo que hizo el toque final del mejor día del albino y de Gon (si omites la vomitadora xD)

Fue el beso que le dio Killua después de pronunciar esas palabras.

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, ya no pueden pedir nada mas de mi imaginación, bueno por ahora, es muy probable que si un día estoy lo suficientemente pervertida y animada, haga un lemon, y termine el lemon de Kurapica con Leorio mmmmm… tal vez lo haga ahora.

No se eso depende de cuantos review me envien.

Bueno ahora con los agradecimentos:

Rei-chan makoto: jajaja, no te preocupes que ahora lo deje mas largo, no me mates por favor -(

Gael: perdon por lo de Leorio, pero la verdad tengo mi pieza llena de posters de hxh y la verdad salen cafes aunque me disculpo, mejor veo bien los posters jajajaja gracias por el dato

Gael: perdon por no seguir con KXL pero la verdad es que ¡!!! YA NO ME QUEDABA IMAGINACION!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno, y la verdad tienes toda la razon, no es el mejor, y no te preocupes que yo estoy completamnte pegada con los fic y sufro cuando no los puedo leer.

Arashi-Kamy-Moony: QUE VIVA LA PERVERSIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tienes toda la razon jajajajaja y tambien me ddisculpo por dejarlo ahí y tambien por no seguir con el Leorio y kurapuica pero no te preocupes que si tengo suficientes review me animo y lo termino y denuevo agradecerte por decirme lo de los review gracias a ti tuve mas ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno de ahí me dan su opinión por favor

Bye

Se despide su autora aquí presente

CHOURI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
